Fanon:Savage Fish Part 4
This is part 4 check out , , and . Into the Ice Poke hurried off out of the base while we were getting ready to march. Where could he be going? I put on my cloak and sped out towards where he went. Poke kept traveling farther and farther away from the base to a remote location only he knew. I had no clue what he was up to, but then he stopped. I hid behind a nearby tree and peeked around the corner. Poke was there all right, leaning over a device. My eyes widened could it be? I started running back towards base struggling to figure out what I had seen Poke was out mentor our leader, our friend he couldn’t be like them... OOO Back at the base, I hurried up to Patrik, out of breath. “I don’t know how to say this, but I think Poke is—is—hacking...” I stammered, looking the intricate hilts of my Diamond Daggers that Poke had given me. Poke was just so nice; he always gave us tips on how to battle more efficiently and how to trap other players. Never in my wildest dreams could I see Poke, our loyal leader, be a hacker. “I refuse to believe it. Do you have any proof?” Patrik asked me in a loud, stern voice. “I wouldn’t believe it too if I hadn’t seen it with my own two eyes; Poke leaning over a hacking device tinkering with the controls,” I replied in a faint voice. “This is disturbing news,” Patrik said, “when we come back I will question him, but I want the team to wear assassin gear so if things get fierce we can fight him. “Ok, I’ll get the team together,” I replied, running off. OOO “Herro and Hakeemollah, go put on assassin gear and go to Patrik,” I told them. They were mining stone to make turrets. “Also, place turrets at Patrik’s location too. Oh, and get everyone else.” Just then I saw something amazing, a Quack flying just outside our base. I ran out of the base and shot at the quack. It would die on my hand because I needed some gold. Then I came across a frozen river and chased the Quack into it. It slipped and slid, but as an elf, I always have had great footing. When the Quack died, I had a feeling in my gut that I would need the flipper hat later, so I bought that and started back to the base. I looked at the map and Poke the Geek was returning from his trip. I needed to get there first, so I equipped the monkey tail and assassin gear sped towards the base. I arrived just in time and became invisible. Poke stepped into the base. His footsteps were like thunder, because he was all we could hear. “It has come to my attention that you are sneaking away and have been seen with a hacking device...” Patrik told Poke. “Ahhh...About that...” Poke stuttered, but then pulled out his booster hat and monkey tail and bolted for the door. Patrik kicked him off the team and he got stuck in a trap, “Place more traps, fan out, and don’t let him escape!” Herro and I went to the outside part of the entrance and placed all our traps down. Poke wasn’t going to escape any time soon. Nishy Fishy and Wither followed us, while 46crazyweasels, Hakemollah, Sentsprawling, and Messenger stayed with Patrik on the inside of the base. I gripped my repeater crossbow in my sweaty palms. If Poke made a move...I would fire. “You have become the exact thing that you sought to destroy,” Patrik yelled at Poke, “We all looked up to you, followed you, and all we get is you stabbing us in the back.” “I didn’t mean to...” Poke said softly. “You didn’t mean to what, betray us, to go against all that we believe as members of the wiki? We are supposed to help make this crap sandwich better by killing the hackers but you made it even crappier,” Patrik roared at Poke. “I was trying to hack the hackers and prevent them from playing,” Poke replied, “but the strength was so good, so powerful. Also, my daggers wanted some insta-bull.” “I thought you were better than that Poke, I thought you had skillz” Patrik roared back. Flames streamed down his back and melted the snow all around him. Patrik was mad... “I have great skillz and they are only enhanced through hacking,” Poke screamed in an unearthly voice. Hacking had turned him mad like Deranged Donut and all the other hackers. “Poke is gone only a monstrosity is left,” Patrik grimly told us, “Fire at will.” I pulled my crossbow up to my chest and pumped the firing lever repeatedly at Poke and so did Herro and Wither. All the rest of the team charged at the lone form of Poke all attacking at once. Poke’s codes healed him to fast that we didn't even make a dent in his life bar. Where had he gotten all this food? I realized that with hacking, anything was possible. He could summon MOOFIE or MOOSTAFA . Hackers could posed a threat even to Sidney! No one should have that much power; it unbalanced the forces of the MooMoo.io universe! “Poke you were our friend, now you are just a Titan!” Wither yelled at Poke. Poke laughed hysterically like a evil clown. Hacking corrupted him so fast, but just then SaltCanflick came up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder, “By the way, that isn't Poke. I know where he really is.” Seeing Salt with a musket on his back I said, “Wither and Salt, get ready to fire on my count, 3 - 2 - 1 - FIRE!” Two bullets fired from their muzzle and blasted towards the Poke impostor. The bullets whizzed over the puddles of melted snow, over the half thawed grass, and over the countless pit traps that were placed to keep the Poke impostor contained. The hacker/impostor fell to the ground. The battle was over. “Salt, what did you say about that not being Poke?” Herro asked Salt Hopeful that Poke wasn’t actually a hacker. End of part 4 If you liked the story please comment below!